Other Side of Me
by Typewriter101
Summary: Ahanna a twelve year old werewolf tries her best to stay out of trouble, and stay alive. But when one night she runs into the fellowship there isn't much she can do than listen to them.
1. Chapter 1

so guys, i rewrittin this story, please tell how you guys think about it, it would be really nice and all. so continue on.

:D, thank you 20JenWinchester12

* * *

Prologue: Intruders

Most werewolves hit maturity level around sixteen, but I am different. Most kids run around, have fun and create trouble, but for me I never had the time to have fun or play around. I was either on the run or looking others of my kind. So I never laughed and made jokes, I focused on my targets, which is probably the reason I am reaching maturity level quickly. I am mature for my age. I make adult choices and am very wise, but I am also stubborn and have an anger that can be very dangerous to anyone around me.

My family and others of my kind were slaughtered by humans who feared us. 'They will come and take you at night and eat you for dinner' humans would say to their children. Elves weren't any different. Even though they did not slaughter us out of fear or fun, they would stick an arrow into our helpless bodies for coming near their realms. It isn't our fault; we wolves are curious creatures. Any strange scent will catch our attention, for we have very sensitive noses.

A couple days ago I turned the age of twelve, and tonight I will be hitting my maturity level. You might not think it is a big deal, but for werewolves this is a huge moment. Werewolves under age only turn to their natural state at a full moon. But after, you can morph whenever you would like. I was so nervous though, but excitement also bubbled within me. It was hard protecting myself for I had no one but myself.

I smiled. After two hours of looking, I have finally found a place to transform. I wanted a quiet place to morph when the moon will appear full in a couple hours, for I knew this time the pain would be excruciating. And most people had parents to help their young children. But for me, there was not a soul. The transition will not be a piece of cake. You first feel like your whole body is on fire. Then you'll feel like your whole body has been pierced by thousands of arrows, crafted by elven craftsmen. Finally, you will feel an anger inside you, a rage that you have kept bottled up for so many years, then you will just crack, destroying everything in your way.

I climbed a tree and sat after two long hours of searching for the perfect place, it would be a full seven hours before a full moon would be in view. My brunette hair was loose around me and I crossed my short legs into a comfortable position. I fluttered my eyes closed, only to open them when my keen ears sensed the company of strangers heading my way.

* * *

Sooo this is chapter 1

reviews are welcome!

Thank you 20JenWinchester12 alot!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 is up. some texts are the same as my original, but they are some changes. so please read and don't forget to review

* * *

Chapter 2: Not going to end well

Chapter 2

Ahanna P.O.V

"Hmmm," He hummed just loud enough for me to hear. "We have done enough for today, let us camp here tonight. Tomorrow we shall continue on." The mysterious man said to his fellow companions .

'Oh god no,' was my immediate reaction to this. They could not stay here. This was MY place. Well at this moment it was. I closed my eyes in frustration. I need a solution. If I just pop down there and show up, they will think of me as an enemy and kill me right on the spot. Finally after a couple of minutes, I made my decision. I will just hide until they are fast asleep and when they are, I'll sneak away and go to my original plan. Hopefully they would not take too long falling asleep.

"Aragorn, we should leave."I heard someone say. It was the elf, speaking in his native tongue. I smirked. Being on the run, I picked up few things including elvish.

"What is it Legolas, is it orcs?" The man questioned. Now I knew both of their names. I don't know how usefully that would be, but it was better than nothing.

"No, it's not a foul smell, I feel another presence." The blond elf Legolas began, "but I am not quite sure what it is."

He could smell my scent. But as long as he didn't see me, I am ok… for now.

"Relax my friend. If there is anything serious we will be ready," Aragorn said while giving his dear friend a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. The elf nodded and went back to his spot. I was not sure what 'ready' meant but I knew it would not be a welcoming party.

I have waited three hours so far and they finally drifted off to sleep. I have to admit, it wasn't boring watching them. They were quite entertaining, especially the Halflings. There were full of humor especially the one named Pippin. He would talk a lot. Maybe a little too much. Someone always had to tell him to be quiet. Eventually I found out all of their names. The elf who was named Legolas always seemed tense and was careful of everything he did or spoke as if he knew I was above and watching them. Aragorn would smoke his pipe or take a small chat with Legolas or the old man whom I found out was a wizard. Gandalf the Grey he was called. It was pretty catchy if you think about it. Gandalf seemed very wise and he always spoke in riddles, which I was quite fond of. It gave him more character and made you like him.

Then there was the captain of Gondor. He would occasionally boast about his homeland or about his kin. I heard great stories of old about the land of Gondor, but heard the rule was fading for they now had no king. I always wondered what happened to the king; I assumed he was murdered, along with his family.

Lastly were the Halflings and the dwarf. The dwarf named Gimli would always mumble something in dwarfish or cursed the elf which I found pretty hilarious. I had know about the the dislike between Elves and Dwarfs and here they were traveling together! For whatever reason was still unknown to me.

The Halflings Pippin and Merry were like twins. Always would be by each other. I could already tell they were full of mischief. Their eyes gave it away; I remember when my mother always knew I was up to something because she could see the mischief in my eyes. Sam was a pudgy little Halfling who was very polite and did most of the cooking. He was so adorable. The last Halfling was named Frodo. He always looked troubled, I wondered why. He probably would be very cute with a smile instead of his troubled look.

Now I thought, time for the hard part. I had to get out without getting noticed or heard from the elf. The Gondorain was on watch, when he wasn't looking my direction I grabbed my belongings which were full of daggers and one sleeping roll and started to climb down carefully. When my feet touch the soft earth, something caught my attention, Orcs.

Orcs were close by and I could already smell their foul smell. I looked at the sleeping company. Should I warn them? But if I stayed here any longer I could lose my chance to get away. I looked at the moon; I had less than an hour left.

I growled in frustration, which was a mistake. The elf shot right up so quickly I froze not knowing what to do.

"Orcs," he said as he quickly grabbed his bow and arrow while Boromir woke up the others.

"What is it Legolas?" Aragon asked quickly as he got up onto his feet.

"Orcs," he hissed again. "I can't tell how many there are."

Aragorn nodded. Everyone was in a line waiting to attack, beside the Halfling which were hiding behind some bushes. Legolas lets some arrows go. I knew they hit his target because I could hear their screams as they got hit. The orcs came closer and just rushed in. Boromir and Aragorn were fighting with their swords, Legolas was using his bow and arrows, Gimli was using an axe and throwing in an occasional insult, while Gandalf was using his staff. I looked over to the Halflings, only to see an orc trying to sneak on them.

'Not on my watch' I thought. I grabbed my dagger from my pack and threw it directly at the orc. The dagger hit the orc dead center of its forehead and the orc fell. Without thinking, I ran to the Halflings.

"Are you okay?" I said and smiled slightly as each one of them nodded. "Good," I continued on. "Does anyone have a blade I could use?"

It took them a minute to responded to me and I could tell why. They were thinking of weather to trust me, after all I could be one of the enemy.

"Come on now, your friends are in danger and I need to help." I said impatiently. One of the Halflings nodded quickly and gave me a small, short blade.

"Here you go miss," I nodded him as a thank you and leapt over the bush. I looked around, they had everything in control. My eyes then landed on Captian Boromir, he looked like he needed help. I ran to him and stabbed an orc that was going to stab him from the behind. Boromir turned around and nodded his head as a thank you.

Several minutes past and the number of orcs were dying down. I had orc blood on my sleeves, but I didn't care. Once again I looked at the company to see if anyone needed assistance but they didn't, so I went back to the Halflings.

I handed their blade back to them and I murmured a thank you, I turned to leave but something stopped me. I turned around to see a hand around my wrist. The owner of the hand was Frodo. "Yes?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I was about to respond when pain surged throughout my whole body. I fell to my knees.

"Miss, are you alright?" I heard a voice say; as a response to the question I groaned. My eyes were already watering from the excruciating pain that just kept building stronger. I wrapped my arms around my abdomens. I forced my eyes to open and looked at the moon. It was full! How long was I out here? I closed my eyes shut and as I did tears fell out.

"My lady, are you alright? Did the orcs injure you?" I opened my eyes. It was Boromir. Everyone was crowded around me. No... They needed to get away! I tried to warn them but the pain seemed to have taken away my voice. I couldn't speak. And I knew this was not going to end well.

* * *

SO chapter 2

thanks to my beta, 20JenWinchester12

please review, even if its just simple like "good" it really makes my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**i finally updated! yay, chapter 3**

**anyways Happy Valentines Day to everyone out there. can't you believe it's Feb. alreadys. :D Special thanks to my beta buddy 20jenWinchester12. awesome person by the way. if you love the show Supernatural, go to ** **20jenwinchester20 profile to read an awesome stories,she also has a Lord of the Rings fanfic story too. ** **Sadly i do not own Lord of the Rings. :(. anyways continue on with the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3

ARAGORN'S P.O.V

"Aragorn! Hurry!"

I rushed over to the hobbits as I heard my name being called. Instead of seeing an injured hobbit, I saw an injured girl. Why she was here I did not know, but they would not have called me to help her if she were with the enemy.

"She's hurt," said Sam. The hobbits were all crowded around her but I saw her over the tops of their heads. The girl then let out a groan and my brows furrowed together. She seemed not to have any wounds though she looked in great pain.

"Back away," I instructed. The hobbits quickly did what they were told. I carefully took her head and placed it on my lap. I examined her body more carefully if she had any wounds. From the look of it, they was none. Maybe there weren't any wounds that I could see.

"Legolas," I called out to the elf. "Do your elf eyes see any injury?" Legolas moved close and carefully examined her.

"Nay. None," he replied also unsure of what was causing her pain. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in frustration. I was about to speak when Boromir interrupted me.

"My lady are you alright? Could you tell us know what happened?" He asked her, but to no vial did she answer. Only a few tears leaving her shut eyes.

Then she opened her mouth to saying something then. "Leave," she whimpered quietly. I was shocked. The last thing anyone would say if they were hurt just came out of her mouth.

"My child let us help you," Gandalf said.

She shook her head stubbornly, "you cannot. Please, you don't understand. You need to leave or you'll else you will get hurt." She said, with that she closed her eyes shut tight. A blood curdling scream filled the air. Everyone was forced to cover their ears. When she did open her eyes again, I was not prepared to see what happened next. Her eyes were pitch black. Not just her eye color, but her entire eye.

"Gandalf…." I mumble and stepped away from her . He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oh dear," Gandalf gasped. Then he got up and grabbed his staff. "Come, hurry now we must be off quickly." After he spoke he hurried the hobbits to get on their feet to hurry away from the girl.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Legolas asked in confusion, confusion that I felt also.

"No we shouldn't and no one would if they were in their rights minds! Come let us be off before it's too late. HURRY!" I was about to say something when a growl interrupted me. I look back at the helpless girl who now was a six foot large black wolf.

* * *

**How was this chapters. review really make my day! so please review and comments and advise are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay people, chapter 4 is up, sorry for the long wait. thanks to my beta, and for the reviews. really ove it :3**

chapter 4

It all happened so fast. One moment the fellowship saw a large black wolf which they thought was a helpless little girl; they were now running and trying to get away from the monstrous creature. Gandalf was leading, with Boromir following close behind, then hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn, and lastly Legolas. The hobbits were having a little trouble getting over logs that were bigger than them, but otherwise they were able to go at a good speed. Gimli on the other hand was having lots of trouble. Aragorn and Legolas would help him get over objects that were bigger than him which he would always grumble under his breath about afterwards. They had been running for ten minutes straight now. Legolas would continue telling them to keep going or say she right behinds us.

Finally the fellowship stopped as soon as Legolas said it was clear to. The hobbits slumped to the floor as soon as they heard that they were in the clear.

"What on middle earth was that horrid thing?" asked Boromir after awhile of silence.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, searching for an answer.

Gandalf opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly Aragorn got tackled to the ground.

Aragorn P.O.V  
We had finally stopped running from that horrid creature. Everyone was breathing hard and took a rest now that they were a safe distance away.

What on middle earth was that thing?" asked Boromir as he tried to control his breathing.

"Gandalf?" I asked trying to get an answer.

Gandalf opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly something big collided into me whom made me fall to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see the wolf which we were running from, was right in front of me.

Legolas P.O.V  
As soon as I saw that wretched creature, I got out my bow and arrow. I let an arrow fly and it struck her on the side. I was surprised to see that the creature didn't let out a yelp. It showed no sign of pain, whatsoever. The creature growled and lowered its head towards Aragorn. I took another arrow and fired it. This time it let of a yelp.  
I got two more arrows out and let them fire at the same time. When the arrows hit her she let out another cry of pain. Then she turned towards me. She looked into my eyes. In her eyes I could see something. Sorrow and pain were filled in her eerie eyes. Then something happened, she spoke.

"I'm sorry," then she got off of Aragorn and sprinted away. Leaving all of us shocked once more again.

* * *

chapter 4 and please review!

some stories which you should really check out and deserve more credit

- **The Girl of the Fellowship (****_ freakin awesome story, deserves wayyyyy more credit,followers, reviews, and praise)_**_ by _20JenWinchester12

- The Fea Vairar (**people this is a great story**) by ToryIsConfusedDotcom

- Amy daughter on Onlee (** also great, read people read!) **by Willow26

- Last of valar **( if you love 17,000 year old warrior you really needs to read this, even if you don't love 17,000 old warriors!) **by ArcheroftheLight

**reviews are very welcome and mean ****very welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 is up.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Few days have passed since the day of the incident of the wolf and the girl. There has been, lots of questions about that night mostly from the hobbits and Boromir. Gandalf would say 'pay no heed to it,' 'what is done is done,' or he would simply tell them to 'be quiet.' No matter what Gandalf said to them, the whole fellowship was full of questions that were waited to be answered.

One evening the fellowship was taking a break. Legolas went to go look around, while Gimli, Gandalf, and Aragorn were smoking their pipes. The hobbits and Boromir were getting some rest or making small talk.

"How long do you think we will reach the mines?" said Pippin particularly to no one. Most of the groups just shrugged or grunted as a response. Pippin sighed and went back to do what he was doing before, eating.

Few minutes passed filled with silence. Legolas came towards their resting spot, but not alone. He was carrying something or should I say someone. As he approached his fellow companions, he called out to Aragorn. Aragorn went over to Legolas. His eyes widened as he saw what Legolas was carrying. It was the same girl at the night of the orc battle.

"I found her laying alone, I felt her pulse and she's barely still alive" Legolas said. Aragorn nodded.

"Come" Aragorn said bringing the Legolas and the girl towards their camp.

Legolas gently placed her on the ground in front of everyone. There were a series of gasps.

"It's her! The girl, it's her!" said the somewhat happy Pippin

"Pippin we all can see that it's the girl" said merry. Pippin turned a light shade of red.

"Gimli I need you to start boiling some water, Legolas can you go get some fresh towels and some healing herbs." Said Aragorn. Gimli grumbled under his breath, and went to go boil some water. Legolas nodded telling Aragorn he understood.

"We are helping her!" said the astonished Boromir. "She tried to kill us and here we are helping her. You have to be jesting!"

Before Aragorn could defend himself, Gandalf came o his rescue. "Aragorn is right." he spoke. "We must help her; it is the right thing to do. Even if she did try to harm us or not."

Boromir glared at Aragorn and walked back to his spot grumbling the whole way there.

"Is there anything we could do to help her?" said Sam kindly. Aragorn smiled at the hobbits that were eager to help.

"I am sorry, but all you can do is wait and give her some space." Aragorn said. The hobbits frowned.

"Ok" they all said and went back to sit down disappointed. Gimli came back with a pan full of boiled water.

"Here you go lad" huffed Gimli.

"Thank you friend" Aragorn said to Gimli. As Gimli walked back to his spot, Legolas came with towels and healing herbs

"**Thank you"** Aragorn said in elvish. Aragorn closely examine the poor girl. She was covered in cuts, bruises, and dirt. Her hair was tangled and opened. The clothes she wore were ripped and barely covering her. Four arrows stuck out of her abdomen. '_Probably from Legolas' _Aragorn thought.

"**Legolas we need to get the arrows out careful and clean them. After that we need to bandaged it up and clean her."** Aragorn instructed. Legolas nodded.

Aragorn gently placed his arm on her stomach and the other on the arrow. He twisted the arrow and pulled it out. The arrow was lodged in deep, so it was easy to take out. After that he got a wet towel and started to clean the wound and the skin around it. While Legolas bandaged her wound, Aragorn started to look at the other three arrows. Two were lodged in pretty deep, while one was not so deep. He took the arrow which was not lodged in so deep.

The girl groaned from the pain and stirred a little, when Aragorn did take it out. Once again they did the same steps; they did when they took the first arrow out.

**"The next two arrows are in pretty deep"** said Aragorn **"you will need to hold her down if she** **starts to swarm around."** Legolas put his hands on her arms gently, but with a firm grip. When Aragorn started to pull out the arrows, the girl start to swarm around. Legolas kept a firm grip on her. She kept her eyes shut, but tears were running out.

**"Shhh, mellon nin we are just here to help."**soothed Legolas. Just as Legolas said that, the girl started to get calm. Aragorn took out the arrows and started to clean up her wounds. After that he bandaged her up. Her whole abdomen was covered in white bandages. She was clean. Her hair was still a mess, but that wasn't the main thing they were working on.

"Do you have anything to cover her?" questioned Aragorn.

"I have my cloak" said Legolas. He took it off and wrapped her around it. When he did, she stirred around and eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened as she looked at Aragorn and Legolas with fear. A whimper came out of her.

Aragorn noticed her distress and how she looked at them. He quickly said "Shh we are no enemies, we are your friends. My name is Aragorn and this is my friend Legolas." The girl looked at them and whispered "I know my name is Ahanna" and went into unconscious once more. Aragorn took the fragile little girl into his arms and went over to their fire that they had started for the water that needed to get boiled. He slowly placed her by the fire to let her regain her strength.

"It was decided that we will stay here until morning" Gandalf said. Aragorn nodded

"Oh Aragorn" said Gandalf "that was a noble thing that you did to help that girl"

Aragorn looked over to the girl who was unconscious and just laying their and smiled. He sat down and closed his eyes, until falling to deep sleep.

* * *

**i updated fast! not much to say. please read and review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I snapped my eye opens the minute I gained conscious. Which wasn't really a good idea since everything was so blurry. I closed my eyes back shut. After a few minutes, I finally did open my eyes, but this time slowly. I could tell I was on the ground lying down since the surface was hard from the touch of my hands. I tried to get up, but pain shot up everywhere. I laid back down and bit my tongue, so I would make any noise. I slowly got up with the help of my hands. I was halfway up. Both of my arms were holding me up from falling down. I dragged my helpless body to a rock and leaned against it. A cool breeze passed by and made me shiver. I looked down to my body and I saw my whole upper body region was bandaged up. I truly didn't remember anything at all from the previous night(s). My hand trailed down the bandages and stopped when it came upon a cloak that was placed on my lap. I picked it up and started to examine it. It was a forest green and looked elven made. _'Elves' _I thought. God, I really hoped there weren't any elves around especially if they knew what a monster I was._ ''They probably_ _gave it to me as a blanket or something like that.'_ I looked around at my surroundings. There I saw people. Not some ordinary people, Halflings dwarfs, _**humans**_****and _**elves.**_

I jumped when I heard somebody say "I see you have awaked." I quickly turned around only to be greeted by the horrible pain again. I gasped in and wrapped my arms around my stomach. The random guy quickly approached me.

"You shouldn't move too much, your wounds are fresh." He said. I looked up to guy and my eyes widened. It was an elf. I swear I could have seen him somewhere. We sat in an awkward silence. I started to fidget. Normally I wasn't used to such position as this, since I rarely come in with _**elf**_****contact. The elf seemed to sense my uncomfortableness. He smiled at me and said "Forgive me Ahanna; I am Legolas son of Thranduil." He spoke. My eyes widened. How the hell did he know my name?

I narrowed my eyes at him and said "How the hell do you know my name?" he seemed to be taken back at my sudden outburst.

"You do not remember?" he said.

Remember what? Did he tell me something? So many questions flooded my mind at this point. He spoke again. "Of course you can't. You took a hard hit. You had told us your name before going into unconsciousness."

"Oh" I said, now feeling bad for my sudden outburst. "I apologies for my sudden outburst."

"No need" he said. The elf got up and said "stay here." I would have laughed at his comment. Where would I be going in this position. He came back and had a small metal cup.

"You must be hungry" he said "you have been asleep for two days" once again my eyes widened. Two days. I was asleep for two days.

"Damn" I whispered knowing that he could fully hear me. He laughed. I was surprised. I never heard an elf laugh, since I was always on the run. I brought the cup up to my mouth. I was about to drink it, then I stopped. '_What if it was poisoned or something? No they wouldn't do that, they would have killed me already, wouldn't they'_ I thought.

I looked up to the elf. He raised a brow.

"Not thirsty" I said. He seems unconvinced, but let it pass.

"Ah, you're awake." Another voice said. I turned to look who said that, but this time slowly. It was a _**human.**_ His face seemed familiar just like the elf. I nodded to his response. He scratched his head.

"Well since you are awake, you wouldn't mind me checking on your wounds" he said. my face reddened quickly. "No" I responded quickly. I'm used to people touching me even if was a pat on the shoulder or even a hug. He was about to respond but I spoke again "I'll do it."

"Ahanna, you are inexperienced, Aragorn is a good healer. Let him do this" Legolas said.

"Look I have been doing this for twelve years of my life by myself_;_ I can do it" I responded little harsh. We kept arguing like this for at least for five minutes, in the end they won. The human named Aragorn was unbandaging the bandages. Once he was done, revealing Ahannas upper body region his eyes widened. (**DON'T THINK THAT WAY)** Her whole wounds were healed.

"Your wounds… there healed!" he said astonished. Ahanna snorted.

"Why wouldn't they be, I am a werewolf. I heal quickly." Ahanna blurted out and immediately regretted what she just said

* * *

please review, makes my day!


	7. Chapter 7

so this chapter is very short, sorry guys. please read the note!

**ok to understand this chapter. i have to put a few things out there. ahanna (my oc) is not by the fellowship. since They (Aragorn and Gandalf) thought it would be safe for her not to be by the fellowship when she wakes up. sorry i didn't put this up in the chapter since i'm so lazy to do it.**

* * *

Their faces were blank. I tried to read them, but I couldn't. Not even a little.  
Aargg how could I be so stupid to say that! STUPID ME!  
Everything was quiet for a moment before the man Aragorn spoke

"We have a theory that it was you." He said looking at me carefully, trying to see my reaction. I nodded slowly. Panic started to rise in me. Are they going to kill me or even worse have me as a slave.

"What are you going to do to me?" I said frantically. Stay strong do not be afraid I repeated in my mind. Fear is a mind killer I must not fear.

"We do not know our decision as of yet, but it will be mostly Gandalf's decision. He will give the final word." He said and left me alone with only the elf and my thoughts.

"Who is Gandalf?" I whispered fully knowing he could hear me.

He just looked at me and said "a friend"

Great i thought now my life is entrusted with who the elf calls a 'friend'. I sighed. Guess I have to wait for this Gandalf.

* * *

Thats it! once again thanks to my beta 20JenWinchester12! Shes so awesome for helping me!

Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

thanks you for those reviewers!

**ok to understand this chapter. i have to put a few things out there. ahanna (my oc) is not by the fellowship. since They (Aragorn and Gandalf) thought it would be safe for her not to be by the fellowship when she wakes up. sorry i didn't put this up in the chapter since i'm so lazy to do it.**

* * *

It was very quiet with the two of us; Legolas and I. No one spoke, for there was no words to be spoken to either one of us. Legolas was just standing there, facing the oppisite direction of me. He had a bow in his hand and was waiting for Aragorn to come and this Gandalf. Well for me? I was just sitting there and I WAS SHIRTLESS! No need to say it was very awkward!

"Uhhh... could i have something to wear?" I said to the elf. He looked at me and said a small 'oh'.He reached into his pack and tossed me a shirt. I caught it without a ease. I muttered a "Thanks" to him. I slipped on the shirt. I looked up to Legolas, seeing that he was back to where he was. I sighed. A part of me really wanted Aragorn to come back now.

* * *

Aragorn nodded to his fellow companions as a greeting while he walked up to the camp. He made his way to Gandalf who was now sitting smoking his pipe expertly.

"The girl is now awake," Aragorn said. Gandalf took his pipe out of his mouth and stood, nodding motioning Aragorn to continue on, "She asked what we were going to do with her."

"Well, what have you told her?" Gandalf asked the rightful king of Gondor curiously.  
Aragorn who sighed and said, "We told her that we would wait for you to make the decision." Gandalf nodded at his words.  
"Well we mustn't keep her waiting," Gandalf said and started walking towards the young girl. Aragorn slowly followed the wizard soon afterwards. As Gandalf and Aragorn approached Ahanna, she looked towards them her examining every inch of Gandalf with her deep (brown) eyes while they walked towards her.  
My mouth was dry and my heart was beating faster and faster with each step Aragorn and the other man who I assumed Gandalf was. He was wearing gray robes and a big pointed hat; he also had a white long beard with grey strands of hair. I have never been this scared before, and now I wished I took the offered water from the elf.

Gandalf looked at the small child and saw the slight fear in her eyes and said, "Ah you must be Ahanna."

* * *

ok no needless to say REVIEW PEOPLE!


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9:consequences

"Ah you must be Ahanna." Gandalf said

Ahanna nodded. "I am Gandalf the Grey, but you can call me just Gandalf." A small smile crept on to Ahanna's face. Gandalf seemed so nice and that he would never hurt a fly. Gandalf rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"Now what to do with you. So far, you have shown us a quite surprise by changing into your…..other form. Then you chase us through the wild and not to mention that you almost killed Aragorn. Normal consequences would be death" he said. The smile was long gone from Ahanna's face. Ahanna was just a 12 year old girl. She had yet to live her life at her fullest. They couldn't just kill her. Ahanna had to do something.

Maybe she could escape or runaway, but she was injured. Her wounds might have healed, but her body was still sore and stiff from not moving too much. Another choice was to plea to them. No she had to **_beg_** to them, to _humans_. Ahanna would never beg to know one of her kind, but this was a life and death situation. She would do anything to live.

Ahanna opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by Gandalf.

"But you have proven yourself not evil by helping us with the orc battle and by not killing Aragorn." Gandalf said.

"So you aren't going to kill me" Ahanna said meekly.

"Oh valar no, you are far too young to die child, but that doesn't mean you will go without consequences.

Ahanna let out a sigh. It was bittersweet news for her. She wasn't going to die on one hand, but she still had to face their consequences. "What will you have me do?" Ahanna asked.

"I will you tell me about yourself. I have not been in touch of your kind in a long time" Gandalf said.

"That is all you ask of me?" said a shocked Ahanna. She had thought there would be a horrible consequence for her.

"That and you will answer ALL of our questions and the fellowships." Said Aragorn.

"Yes, the fellowship had been quite curious about you. Now that we have settled this, come along child." Said Gandalf. Gandalf turned to leave with Aragorn right behind him.

"They mean for you to follow them." Said a voice behind her. Ahanna jumped a little. The voice had startled her. She turned behind and saw Legolas. She had totally forgotten about him the whole time.

"Right now?" Ahanna asked.

"Yes, now" Legolas said.

.

* * *

Ahanna nodded. She tried to get up, but failed. Ahanna sighed in frustration.

"Here let me help you." Legolas said reaching out to help her,

"No, I don't need your help" Ahanna said. There was no way she was going to let _him_ touch him, an elf. "I got this" she said. Ahanna tried again. She managed to get on her feet, but her feet were like jelly and she fell. She landed with'oomph.'

"You will never get up by yourself. Let me help you." Legolas said. Ahanna growled. She knew he was right. There was no way of getting up. "Fine" she said.

Legolas crouched down to her level, put his arm around her waist and Ahanna put her hands on his shoulders. Legolas got Ahanna up to her feet, but didn't let go until her feet was steady. Once Ahanna was steady, they made their way to the fellowship.

* * *

So what will the fellowship ask her! well you have to read the next chaoter to find out! anyways... REVIEW GUYS! REVIEW LIKE YOU NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE! :D


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10: Anger

The fellowship gathered around a small circle, all eyes on me. I didn't care about the looks that they gave me, I was used to the stares and weird glances at me everywhere I went. I tapped my fingers on my thighs repeatedly, waiting for the questions to attack me.

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked me. I sighed. Didn't we go over this already?

"My name is Ahanna" I said. He nodded at my answer. As if I needed his approval.

Aragorn opened his mouth to ask me another question, but was interrupted.

"Where are you from?" Said a guy with auburn hair rather rudely. I looked at him for a moment, then answered

"I don't know" I said. Aragorn gave me a look saying 'Don't lie to us or else…', but I wasn't. I've been on the run so long; I've forgotten where I have originally come from.

"If you think you can lie to us, you're wrong" said the auburn haired man. He was getting rather annoying. I glared at him

"I. don't. know ." I said. The Halflings gave me a weird look.

"How do you not know where you come from?" Said a sandy –blonde haired Halfling. I shrugged.

"I just don't know. I have been on the run for so long; it slipped out of memory a long time ago." I heard a grunt from the dwarf.

"And how long have you been on the run, laddie?" the dwarf said. I narrowed my eyes, but replied calmly and said "Ever since I can remember."

"Tell us your story." Said Aragorn. I immediately opened my mouth and said "No."

Aragorn raised his brow "No? As I remember you were told to answer every question that we ask you." He said.

These people were really getting on my last nerve. I crunched my eyebrows together and I angrily replied "I DID answer your questions and I AM answering your questions, but I am not telling YOU or anyone else here about my past. That's only for me and me to know!" I realized I was not standing up and breathing hard, almost yelling.

Yet, Aragorn replied calmly me to "Your consequences were to answer our questions, but you must tell us about yourself to know if you are a friend or a foe."

I gritted my teeth. There was still anger inside of me, I haven't let out in my transformation. I could have ripped his throat out right now, but I knew there were right.

I managed a "fine" out of my mouth. I plopped down and sighed. "Where to begin" I said mostly talking to myself.

* * *

:) now you get to hear about her life! the next chapter might take me awhile to upload. annndddddd REVIEW GUYS!


	11. Chapter 11

**this took forever to write, no kidding. but i loved writing this thought. anyways thanks to Saren-Dipety for you reviews.**

Superkiran:Anyways i do not own-

Ahanna: the Lord of the Rings sadly!

Superkiran: *rolls eyes* but i do own my oc Ahanna

Ahanna: HEY NO ONE OWNS ME!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hmm where to start" Ahanna said mostly to herself.

"Well laddie, why don't you start with your family" Gimli said who was getting impatient of waiting now.

Ahanna froze at the word "Family."

"Well master dwarf, I can tell you now that it won't be much of a tale to tell if you want to talk about _them_." Ahanna said

"And why is that" the gondorain quipped up. Instead of saying a sassy remark back, Ahanna just said "my family is dead."

With those 4 words spoken right out of her mouth, it had become an utter silence. Until Aragorn spoke up "I am sorry for you losses" he said. Something stirred in Ahanna's mind and she said

"That's why I don't want to talk about my family because just hearing about them being dead, I am already getting pity. I don't need your pity nor do I want it. So save it for someone else!" Ahanna said then she turned directly to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, you are not sorry and you'll never be. You didn't even know them and you weren't the cause for their deaths, so what is there to be sorry for? Absolutely nothing!"

Everyone was shocked at her outburst which came out of nowhere. Slowly Gandalf approached the raging wolf. He put a hand on her shoulder and said "Child, Aragorn was showing some kindness."

Ahanna shook his hand off. "Well I don't want his kindness" she replied sharply and rudely.

"Look _girl_," Boromir said suddenly "we have treated you with respect, we even healed you and you give us nothing but an attitude."

Ahanna's jaw was clenched as well as her fists. She opened her mouth to reply, but Gandalf beat her to it.

"That is ENOUGH of this foolishness" Gandalf boomed causing everyone to wince including Ahanna. "Ahanna if you keep on showing disrespect, we may as well find a different consequences for you and Boromir you shall not speak anymore" Gandalf said.

Boromir shifted in his seat and said "Agreed", while Ahanna muttered a "fine"

Ahanna's P.O.V

If Gandalf wasn't here, I would show him a piece of mind. But knowing that if I wouldn't keep my big mouth shut, I will have different consequences; which I would not like. I muttered "fine" and crossed my hands across my chest. Then I heard someone say "Miss Ahanna". I looked up to the person who said my name and saw it was a plump Halfling who had said it. He looked nervous. I raised my brow and said "yes"

"W-would you p-p-lease tell us about y-yourself. I mean it w-was y-your c-consequences?" He said.

I looked at him with no emotion in my face. He started to fidget under my stare. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my locks of hair. I was a man of my word or you could say girl of my word.

"Yes, I will. You are right, those were my consequences and I will stick to them." I said. The hobbit seemed surprised that I said yes. I rolled my eyes at him. '_Ok where to start' _

"I guess I should start from the beginning" I spoke. It was more of a question than a statement. Gandalf nodded. "okay then" I said. I bit the bottom on my lip. '_Don't be a weakling, just tell them!' _my inner self said to me.

"Anytime now" I hear the gondorian say. I glared at him. Aragorn coughed giving me a cue to start. '_let's get this over with'_

"I used to live in a village, I don't remember where it was but is was small. There was no more than 15 of us and we were all wolves." I said. I closed my eyes trying to remember. "It was always me and my parents. I had no siblings nor did most of the village. Bearing one wolf child was hard on the women and to raise."I continued. I looked down at my fingers.

"Each child had to be taught how to hunt, cloth, and feed themselves. For the boys it was by age 12 ad for the girls by age 14." Before I could continue on with my story, one of the Halflings said something

"Why?" said a blonde hobbit.

"Well I was just getting there" I said. Color rushed to his cheeks. '_Anyways'_ I thought.

"We just have to, it's natural and what if you parents come home dead or injured? It's up to us to prove that we are able to care for ourselves and others."

I saw Aragorn sit up straight. "What if you can't?"

"What" I said in confusion.

"What if you can't take care of yourself" Aragorn said.

"Well it depends." I said "if you can't feed or hunt by yourself, someone will be there to help or teach you. But it you can't transition in to your other side, well…. It's a different solution."

"What is it?" asked Aragorn

"Well, we kill them off" I said

The whole fellowship eyes widened.

"you kill them, you kill little kids." The gondorian said.

"Hey, it's not like we want to. That's the last thing we want to do. But we have to." I explained.

"Why?" said Legolas instead of Pippin.

"Well it's mostly for your guys safety."

"Ours?" said one of the males, but I didn't care who it was this time.

"Not only yours, everyone's. Without parents , we don't have anyone to help is with our transition when a full moons happens and when we do change, we go crazy. Without parents to make sure we don't go around destroy towns, injuring people, or going into elvish territory." I saw Legolas's head go up. No one said anything, so I decided to continue on.

"Anyways by the time I was six, the hatred of wolves was getting stronger. So we meaning the adults thought it would be best to handle it the "peaceful" way and let the humans do what they wanted to do." I started to fidget around. '_here it comes' _I thought.

"One night, when everyone was asleep, a group of humans came." I bit the bottom of my lip. "T-they s-set the whole place on fire." I looked to see the looks on their faces.

Shock and sympathy were written all over their faces.

" and you been by yourself ever since" Aragorn said. I shook my head no. "there was another survivor, my mom."

"What did you do" said the gondorian.

"We did what we had to do. We had to leave. We couldn't stay for the burials or else we would be dead too. My mother took me and we ran. We went to town to town. For the first couple of months it was hard, but then we met someone. A wizard." That got Gandalf's attention

"He was kind of weird, but good with animals. He offered us a place to stay for awhile. My mother accepted his offer. His name was R-"

"Radagast the Brown" Gandalf finished. I nodded

"One of the five wizards" Gandalf commented.

"We stayed with for a year and a half. My mother taught me how to wield a sword, bow and arrow, and learn the ways of the forest as Radagast puts it." I smiled as I remembered those memories, but then frowned.

"But then I had to leave." I said

"only you, not you mother" said Gandalf. I swallowed hard.

"One day my mother ventured to far in her other form." I looked away from them. "Radagast found her d-dead with arrows in her stomach." My eyes hardened with the memory. "He said it was from elves" I hissed the last part.

"We gave my mom a proper burial. Then I left. I couldn't bear to stay there and I have been on the run ever since"

"I am sor-" Aragorn started, but stopped when I gave him a glare.

"Well that's all there to tell. I did what you told me to tell you. Could I leave?" I said getting up. I was in no mood to talk again.

"Not yet" Gandalf said."I would like to speak to you in private. Ahanna if you will follow me" H e said walking away. I sighed and got up and started to follow him.

* * *

**i thought the song HANGING ON BY ELLIE GOULDING WITHOUT TINIE TEMPAH would go with this chapter!**

**Superkiran: well how did you like it?**

**Ahanna: wow i have temper-problems**

**Superkiran: no kidding**

**Ahanna: *glares***

**Superkiran: * runs away* don't forget to REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kiran: **ok sorry for the lack of updating!

**Ahanna: **yeah FINALLY! we want to read more

**Kiran: **ok, ok sorry sheesh! anyways i don't not own LOTR in anywaysbut i do own Ahanna

**Ahanna: **OH MY VALAR. once again no one owns me!

* * *

They all watched her talking to Gandalf in a distance. "I had not expected such a sorrow story form her" spoke Boromir.

"Aye, someone so young shouldn't have to endure so much" said Legolas.

"It explains how her personality" said Aragorn

"And the reason why she like my kin or any mortals" added Legolas "When I offered her a drink when she awoke. Ahanna declined the offer. She didn't even want me touching her even it was just to help her get up."

"She doesn't want to feel helpless or weak" Aragorn said

Boromr smirked and said to Aragorn "Yes and you learned the hard way." Aragorn nodded his head, while Gimli chuckled.

"Remind me not to get on the lass's bad side" Gimli said.

* * *

When we reached quite a distant between the fellowship and were we were.

"We are out of hearing range, so we may speak freely now." Gandalf said. He opened his mouth to say something, but he looked like he was unsure to say it.

"Your mother wasn't the only reason why you left" He said. That question startled me. I slowly nodded.

"The forest was getting darker. Plants were dying and so were animals. They were also spiders, giant spiders" I half lied. Gandalf looked me in the eyes as if he knew I was lying.

"Yes the forests are getting darker, but that's not why you left. _Ahanna what did Radagast tell you?" _ Gandalf said strongly, but firm. I wanted to lie to him, give him a snarky comment, but I couldn't bring myself to. Oddly I found myself telling him the truth.

"H-he said darker times were creeping back. Evil things. The forest was too dangerous for me to stay there." I made sure to say the next part quietly."The dark Lord Sauron. At first I thought it was just his foolishness, but then one day a few weeks ago I saw them. The _Nasguls. _They were looking it. **The one ring to rule them all." ** I said.

"What you say it true my dear girl. Sauron is back and is getting ready to leave the whole world in darkness" I frowned. Gandalf continued.

"I see in your heart and mind that you have good in yourself. Even though you don't act as you inner self, I know I can trust you. Now what I'm going to tell, you must not tell anyone. With this information in the wrong hands, we will not know what bad will come out of it." I just simply nodded.

So Gandalf told their tale. To the Shire to Rivendell and now to here. Through the whole tale, I could not believe it. Finally Gandalf stopped and finished "And here we are now."

"So you think a band of men are going to destroy the one ring?" I asked "You will get yourselves killed" _I mean how could they. It was like going into an orc pack without any weapons._

"We must always keep hope" Gandalf replied. I frowned.

" I lost hope a long time ago" I said bitterly. "Gandalf?"

"Hmm" He said.

"Why did you tell me this…. about the fellowship I mean?" I asked

"Ahanna my dear girl I would like you to join us" Gandalf said.

His statement caught me off guard. "What" I said shocked. _Was I hearing him right?_

"You heard me right my dear child; I want you to join the fellowship.

* * *

**Kiran: **like it? Do you think she will join or not? :D

**Ahanna:** and don't forget to REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

this one is longer. thanks for the reviews! especially Saren!

superkiran: i dont not own lord of the rings, only Ahanna

Ahanna: I'm not even going to say anything

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Ahanna couldn't believe it. Gandalf the Grey wanted me to join their company of all people, me.

"I know this is a hard decision, for I will give you time" Gandalf said. He was about to turn away, when Ahanna's voice stopped him.

"There is no need to go anywhere, for I have already made my choice." She spoke

"Hmmm."Gandalf said as a cue to continue on.

"My answer is no. I won't go with you and I won't join your fellowship" Ahanna said. Gandalf had a grim smile.

"My dear girl, one should not decide so quickly. Perhaps coming with us will be change of good." Gandalf said. Ahanna scoffed.

"Change of good? Yes me going with the very species that killed my family and friends. Like hell I would!" She said. Gandalf sighed. '_Just like an old dwarf I remember.' _ Gandalf thought.

"You need to see past your anger. It wasn't Aragorn, Legolas, or any other member of the fellowship who hurt you. Your hatred stops you from seeing who they really are." Gandalf said. Ahanna sighed. '_of course he wouldn't get it' _She thought.

Instead of speaking with rage, she spoke calmly.

"Gandalf I really appreciate this offer, but when you have to travel with people who keep reminding you of your past, its hard looking past your anger. I have traveled alone and I would like to keep it that way. Not just because I have no one because I can't tolerate anyone beside myself including them" she said pointing at the band of men around the fire. "I know they aren't the cause of my parents' death, but I just can't be with them or anyone until my hatred for elves and humans ease out."

Gandalf who was now leaning on his staff looked sadly at her. He knew her hatred would never end or that she would never see humans and elves as the monsters that killed her loved ones.

"Very well, I know I cannot change your decision, but I see that our paths will cross again." Gandalf said. Ahanna frowned at hearing that.

"Come let us go back" Gandalf said.

* * *

When Gandalf and Ahanna came towards the group of men, all eyes were trained on them.

Ahanna looked at Aragorn. "Can I have my stuff back" she said. It was more of a command than a question.

"You're leaving?" said Pippin

"Well I did everything that you told me to unless you would want me on a leash, following you everywhere you go" Ahanna said.

_Annnnnd the snarky old Ahanna was back! _

Pippin frowned as well as the others.

"So can I have my stuff back or will you just keep me waiting?" she said. Aragorn got her belongings and handed them back to her. Ahanna checked her stuff to make sure everything was there, which it was.

Then she started to walk, but a hand stopped her. Ahanna looked at the owner of the hand which was surprisingly was Boromir. She raised a brow.

"Where will you going?" He asked and this time there was no tone of an attitude just concern.

"Where ever the wind will lead me." She replied mysteriously and with that she left leaving all of the fellowship wandering.

* * *

_Weeks later…._

Ahanna's P.O.V

It's been weeks since I left the fellowship and I have traveled pretty far. During those weeks I have found out how to turn back into my other side. I just had to think of my other side and BAM, I was now into a large beast and it was the same thing when I wanted to turn back.

I was soo hungry. I haven't eaten for about a day. I couldn't find anything good and edible to eat. I was so hungry I could of start to eat plants. Blah! When I was not looking for food, my mind would always drift off to the fellowship.

'_I wonder what they were doing right now' _

_'Stop THINKING about them' _My inner self said.

_'I didn't even get their names.' _I argued back.

_'Well you should of asked.' _Said my inner self said. I groaned. Was I really arguing with myself? While I was arguing, I have walked into a forest. I looked around. It was quite beautiful.

'_what if I had said yes to Gandalf's offer, what would I be doing' _

Dam my stupid brain wouldn't stop thinking about them. All of a sudden I stopped. I heard something weird. I couldn't figure what it was. Listening carefully I heard what it was. Footsteps. They were to light for humans or anything else. _E_lves.

Where was I it occurred to me? I had to get out. I started to turn around aroung to make a run for it, but all of a sudden arrows were pointed at me. I reached to grab my dagger when I heard

"**Daro."(sp?) ** I heard. I looked to see a posh looking elf (COULD YOU GUESS WHO IT IS? :D)

"**who are you and what is your business in Lorien" **He demanded.

"**and why would I tell you that"** I hissed back in elvish. He looked taken back for a sec, but quickly hid it.

"**you are not a human from far I could tell and now tell me what business do you have in these woods." **This time it was a lot harsher. I decided to switch back into common tongue.

"Look I didn't know where I was going. If I had known this wood was occupied by _elves_ I would have NEVER entered this stupid place in the first place" I said. '_Maybe you should keep quiet' _my inner self said, but I couldn't keep quiet, not with elves especially.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I smirked at me. He then commanded something to the elves which was not elvish. Next thing you know I was getting blindfolded and my belongings were get snatched away. I stated to panic. I didn't want to end like my mother. I started to kick and punch around. I felt something hard hit my hand. '_At least I hit something.' _

"_Relax wolf child. They would not bring you no harm_" I heard inside my head. What was that? I started too really panic now. I need to get out. I couldn't just change into my other side, and then they will really kill me. I was now yelling on top of my lungs.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. Tears were coming out my eyes. I didn't want it to end this way. Not this young. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went into darkness.

I groaned as I started to get back into conscience. My head hurt like hell.

Where was I? Was I dead? I was wearing an ivory white dress. A DRESS and that I was on a bed. As I slowly got up from the bed, my naked bare feet touching the cold feet. I examined the room. It was pretty nice.

"Ah you're awake" I heard. I quickly turned around to a woman. She was tall and absolutely gorgeous. Was she god?

"Am I dead?" were the first words that blurted out. She smiled at me.

"Nay you are not. You are in the woods of Lothlorien. I am Galadriel." My eyes narrowed down at her. I was about to speak, but she interrupted me

"You put quite a show with the guards." She said

"You were the person in my head" I said matter of fact. She nodded.

"Come get dressed and eat. I want to show you someone."

"No, I want to leave this place as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay in this place any longer" I said.

"Yes, I have seen your past and I understand why you would not want to be here. It is full of sorrow, but do not worry child. We are not to harm you in any way at all." She said. I was about to argue back, but she interrupted me AGAIN!

"There is no time to argue now. Come follow." She said and left.

Was I a dog that she could just command? Technically I was a dog, but you know what I mean. If I wanted to get out of this stupid place , I might as well as follow her. I quickly ran after her and caught up with her. I looked at her walk, it was so graceful. I shook my head. '_No Ahanna you are not jealous of a stupid elf.' _Galadriel smiled at me as if she knew what I said in my head.

After much walking and we finally reached where our destination. I looked up in surprise in what I saw. The fellowship.

* * *

superkiran: so a twist in the story :D you thought she was going to say yes,BUT SHE DIDN'T! eventually she will because this is a 10th walker story though,anyways R-

Ahanna: REVIEW! PRESS THE SQUARE RIGHT THERE AT THE BOTTOM.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 IS UP! :) i also changed my name just to let you guys know

* * *

Chapter 14: A decision

They stared at each other aimlessly. Ahanna could tell the twist of mood. The men seemed more sad and full of sorrow.

"Ahanna?" said Pippin

"ah,I see you have met each other" Galadriel said

"l leave you alone."Galadriel said turning around

"Wait what, you're supposed to get me out of here" Ahanna said, but the Great Lady of the woods was already gone.

* * *

I stood there awkwardly.

"Sooo" I said. Then all of a sudden I noticed Gandalf was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Gandalf?" I questioned

No one dared look me in the eye. It had become quiet beside the noise of rustling leaves. Legolas came by my side and whispered "He's gone." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know he is gone. I can't see him anywhere, but where he is gone."

This time Aragorn spoke up. I flinched when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ahanna I'm sorry, but Gandalf is **gone**" I looked at him in disbelief. The emptiness in his eyes told it all. I frowned.

"I am sorry" I whispered to him fully understanding how it feels like to lose someone.

"So how did you get here" said the gondorian, obviously trying to change the topic.

I shrugged "I was kidnapped" I know I was over exaggerating, but if you think about they did kidnap me. They all looked at me in surprise besides Gimli who was snoring in his sleeping.

"You got kidnapped?" said one of the Halflings

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'

"How?" said another Halfling.

I smirked

"Why should I tell you?" I said in a teasing voice. I didn't want to say anything harsh. They needed time to heal for their friend's death.

"Because you have to!" both of the Halflings said in unison.

"Yes, and we're friends and friends tell each other everything." claimed one of the Halfling. I looked at him like he was insane. I **never **had a friend in my life and the fellowship? They weren't friends. Let's just say they were people who I have many times coincidently.

"Barely I don't even know your names." I said

They had an "oh" look.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves. My name Peregrin Took, but people call me-

"Pip and my name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but people call me-

"Merry" The other one finished.

"Nice names" I said. I really couldn't think of anything else to say. Their smiles widened.

"You already know Aragorn and Legolas. That is Gimli" They said while pointing to a sleeping dwarf.

I nodded as they went through the rest of the names; Frodo, Sam, and Boromir.

"So now you can tell us what happened." Merry said.

"Well it's not long but I was walking and all of a sudden arrows were pointed at me. Then this stupid elf kidnapped me." " I said. I really didn't want to tell them the long version of the story.

They gave me a questioning look.

"what" I snapped.

"What were you doing so close to Lorien borders?" Legolas said.

"Yeah I thought you didn't like Elves." Pippin said.

"I don't. If I knew this place was full of elves, I wouldn't even enter this place in the first place." I spoke

"But then you wouldn't be able to meet us" Said Merry

"True" I muttered. I hear someone approach. I looked the direction were Galadriel and I came. There standing was the elf who took me here. My wolf instincts came kicking in and I growled at him.

I looked at him and saw that one of his eyes were black. I smirked "_so you were the one I hit"_ I thought.

"The lady is waiting for you." He said. "She requires the fellowship too. Follow me." We all follow the elf leading to valar knows where. As I was walking both Merry and Pippin were by my sides.

"Where do you think he got it?" Pippin said.

I raised my brow "What?"

"Where do you think he got that black eye?"Merry said. I smirked

"You know it's nice to know that I still got my aim." I said. I saw the elf's back straighten, I knew he heard me.

Both of their eyes widened. "You did that" I nodded. Before we could finish our conversation, we reached our destination. I saw Lady Galadriel and someone by her, probably her husband.

"Gandalf loss was a tragic event, but before he passed away he wanted me to do something." Galadriel started. I really hoped it was nothing to do with me. Then she looked at me. '_crap' _ I thought

"Gandalf spoke to you about their quest." She said. The men looked at me in surprise. I nodded.

"He gave you an offer to join their quest." She continued.

"So?" I said. I had a feeling she was going to say something I didn't like.

"And you declined" she said.

"Well obviously I did or else I would be with them." I said. She frowned at me. I saw Aragorn shook his head at me.

"Gandalf last wish was for you, Ahanna to join the fellowship if the ring."

"If I already declined, don't think I would say no again?" I said.

"Would you say no to a dead man's last wish?" She said. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say at all.

"What is your choice Ahanna?" She said.

"Do I even get time to decide?" I said.

"The fellowship is leaving tomorrow." She said. So that was a no. Come on Ahanna make up your mind. Yes or no. I looked at her and then at the fellowship. My mind was racing.

Gandalf's words came into my mind. '_Perhaps coming with us will be change of good'_

A change of good. Could it be a change of good? I took a breath in and spoke

"I accept"

* * *

i Know it went quick but i just wanted her to say yes and get the action going!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVEIWERS! LOVE YOU ALL!

_note~ i will try try to update every weekend._

* * *

Chapter 15- the advice

_Days later_

Lady Galadriel had given Ahanna the time off, which Ahanna gladly accepted. Even though Ahanna hated and despised elves, at least she could do was enjoy the pleasure; warm baths, fine clothes (even though Ahanna preferred leggings and a tunic), and food (even though there was no meat.)

The fellowship had accepted Ahanna especially Pippin and Merry who were very happy to have her there. The fellowships including now Ahanna were going to leave the next morning.

It was late evening, a cool day. Aragorn took Ahanna to the archery field with Legolas and Boromir in tow.

"Is there a reason I'm here?" asked Ahanna

"Yes, before we leave tomorrow morning, I would like to see your skill in wielding a sword."Aragorn said. Ahanna rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, but is there a reason why Boromir and pointy ears are here?" Ahanna said while pointy at the two males.

"Boromir and Legolas are here to watch whether you need to improve your skill or not." Aragorn said.

Ahanna let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, fine" she said. Ahanna unsheathed her sword.

"I rather have Gimli here rather than a stupid elf" Ahanna muttered under her breath. Legolas who clearly hear her say that frowned, but let it pass.

"So are we starting or what?" Ahanna said to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded who just unsheathed his sword

"Shall we?" He said.

Ahanna smirked and spoke "Whenever you're ready."

Aragorn attacked first. His sword met with Ahanna's with a 'clang' Aragorn swung again and Ahanna ducked. This time Ahanna brought her sword and swung with full power. Their swords met each other. The intertwining of their swords made Aragorn tumble back a few steps. Legolas and Boromir watched with amused looks on their faces. They circled each other like hawks in the sky, watching each other intensely. Ahanna aimed at Aragorn's waist, but Aragorn was faster and stepped back in time. Ahanna again swung and this time instead of just swinging his sword at his, she took her leg and put in behind Aragorn's ankle and tripped him. Now Ahanna's sword was pointed at Aragorn's chin.

Aragorn who was now on the floor put his hand in the air in defeat. Ahanna had a victory smile on her face. Then she turned away to sheathe her sword, but all of a sudden it was Ahanna who was on the floor and Aragorn who had the sword pointed at her.

"That's no fair! I already had you defeated and on the floor." Ahanna said.

"You did, but now I have you on the floor" he said while sheathed his sword. "You did well better than expected; now I want you to fight Boromir."

"What, I just fought you. What do I have to prove now?" Ahanna said clearly not liking the idea of fighting again.

"Boromir and I have different ways of fighting with a sword" Aragorn said.

Ahanna groaned in anger.

* * *

Ahanna's P.O.V

I groaned in anger, I really had to do this AGAIN!

Boromir and I circled each both like a predator and a prey. I watched how he moved and how he held his sword. '_This is going to be easy'_ I thought. I knew Boromir would attack first, it was predictable. Boromir did attack first, I moved just in time. I saw that he moved sluggish. I knew I couldn't do the trick I pulled on Aragorn, so I just attacked. I swung hard and he blocked. I figured if I just blocked and let him swing, he would get tired. So it went like this; him just swinging and me blocking until I got annoyed of this endless fight. I swung with all of my might and power I had in me catching him by surprise. I wouldn't let him win this one. I quickly took my sword and swung at his hand causing him to let go of his sword and pointed my sword at him.

"Hmm, very good." Aragorn said

"Yes, indeed." Boromir said.

"So can I leave, I mean we have to go early tomorrow and I want to get some sleep" I said impatiently.

"Not quite yet, we have to see your archery." Aragorn said. I groaned.

So I showed them my archery which was good…..in human standards. Legolas had a pretty good time telling me how t hold it and blah blah blah. Then FINALLY I got to go. I got back to our little sleeping place to find that most of them were asleep. I got on my sleeping roll and fell into darkness.

* * *

Regular P.O.V

_The child woke up to screaming and shouting. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and got up. A woman came rushing inside her small room that she shared with her parents._

" '_hanna, Come here quickly." Said a middle aged woman_

"_mama, what is happening? Where is papa?" said weary little girl who was wearing a white ivory gown and holding a small blanket._

"_shh, shh, listen we must leave now, come quickly" urged the woman to the little girl out the door._

_Once out the door the girl saw houses on fire, friends and families dead on the ground or running to get away. _

"_MAMA!" screamed the frightened child._

"_Come Ahanna quickly" the woman said. The woman led the girl towards the forest ignoring everything that was going on. Suddenly the little girl got swooped up._

"_MAMMMA!" screamed the helpless girl._

"_AHANNA!" the woman screamed trying to get her child back, but got lost in the flames and the rushing crowd._

"_Shut up you stupid wench." Said a man who was now holding little Ahanna. The helpless girl struggled to get out of the human's grip._

"_Please no, mama help me!" screamed the girl through tears._

"_You stupid creatures will finally die now" laughed the man. _

"_Let go of her" said another man. The little girl looked up to see who it was. _

"_PAPA!" the girl screamed trying to get to her father._

"_I said LET GO OF HER NOW!" the father said who was holding a sword. The little girl kicked the human in his shin and ran for her papa._

"_Oh no you don't" said the man. What happened next Ahanna didn't see. She felt someone hold her._

"_NO, NO" the girl screamed trying to get away._

"_Shh, shh." He said. Little Ahanna looked up to see her father and the human who took her dead on the ground._

"_Papa!" the girl said. She hugged her father as much as she could._

"_Listen to me; you have to get out of here. We need to find your mother and get out of here." The father said. He picked her, protecting her from the flames and the humans._

"_Yvette!" said the man_

"_Cevon!" said the woman. They hugged each other when they met, fire all around them. _

"_You must take Ahanna and yourself away from. GO NOW!" said Cevon_

"_How about you?" said Yvette._

" _I will try to get others and meet you by the river downstream. Go quickly!" Cevon said rushing them. _

"_Papa! Don't leave!" the helpless girl said as she saw the last of her house engulf in flames._

Ahanna shot straight up breathing hard, sweat forming around her forehead. She looked around to see if anyone saw her, which no one did. She knew she had nightmares when she was young, but when she grew older the nightmares had gone. Ahanna looked down at her lap.

"Mama, papa I miss you." Ahanna quietly whispered into the night.

* * *

The whole fellowship was ready to go waiting along the river side the next morning. They were all waiting to get there gifts from the lady of the wood. First they were all given elvish cloaks then personal gifts. Ahanna really didn't care what the rest of the fellowship got to be honest. When it was her turn she looked up to Lady Galadriel.

"Ahanna daughter of Cevon and Yvette" Lady Galadriel said. Ahanna flinched at the title she called upon.

"For you I give you your mother's pendant. It was found where she lay (where she was found dead.) " Galadriel said.

Ahanna was shocked. They had her mother's pendant. Usually Ahanna would have been beyond pissed, but she had one possession of her mothers, the only possession. Ahanna could never been happier.

Ahanna had no words to say. She wanted to say thank you but she couldn't bring it out of her mouth.

Lady Galadriel nodded in understanding. Ahanna took her mother's necklace and put it around her neck.

"I have one more thing for you." Lady Galadriel said

"You could give me no more" Ahanna whispered. Lady Galadriel smiled upon her

"Do not blame everyone for what is in the past. " Lady Galadriel said. Ahanna knew what Lady Galadriel meant. To not blame the fellowship of what happened to her village.

Ahanna got into the boat that she had to share with Gimli and Legolas. Ahanna sat in the front not wanting to sit by Legolas.

During the whole boat ride, Ahanna's mind was on Lady Galadriel's advice. Her voice echoed in her mind

_Do not blame everyone for what is in the past_

* * *

_TA-DA! well that was chapter 15. i had fun writing the flashback./nightmare._

_anyways. when i was writing the flashback, i tried to imagine the scene in Snow White and the Huntsman ~ attack on Fenland Village. You could look it up on YouTube if you want, nit that's how I imagine it kind of._

_BUT please review!_


	16. Chapter 16 end of fellowship

Hello my lovelies! Once again i will update every Saturday! **BIG THANKS TO SAREN-DIPETY AND GARNETTE!**

* * *

chapter 16 ~ an attack

We were on the river for some few days. Ahanna would talk to Merry and Pippin mostly. They fellowship have gotten over Ahanna's "attitude or her sour personality." Ahanna rarely talked to Gimli or Legolas. When she was not talking to Merry and Pippin, her mind would always drift off somewhere else.

_"Mama I'm tired and where is papa?"Said little Ahanna._

_"I know baby, but we have to keep walking, just a little more." Urged Yvette _

_Yvette knew her husband wasn't coming back, neither were the rest of her friends and family. Yvette knew she couldn't just sit there and weep for them. If she wanted to survive, Yvette knew she would have to act fast. Both mother and child had to get far away from the humans in order not to get caught. If they did, they would not be merciless. They hated her kind as far as she knew. They would use Yvette for their sexual pleasures and Ahanna for a servant. Yvette would not let the men 30 leagues within their distances._

_~2 hours later ~_

_"I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! Mama, I don't want to walk anymore! My feet hurt. Where is papa! I want papa!" shouted the tired and distressed child._

_Yvette brought Ahanna into her lap. She rocked Ahanna back and forth._

_"Shh, shh, it's okay my child. Look, we won't walk anymore. How about we rest here hm?" Yvette said._

_Ahanna nodded, but still kept crying. Yvette started to sing to Ahanna._

**_Yvette: _**

_ I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

"Listen, my child," you say to me

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"  
_

_Little Ahanna smiled. This was her favorite song. She loved this song with all her heart._

**_A:_**_ I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

**_Y:_**_ I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

**_A:_**_ I am the voice that always is calling you_

**_Y:_**_ I am the voice, I will remain  
_

**_A:_**_ I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

**_Y:_**_ The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

**_A:_**_ Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_

**_Y:_**_ I am the force that in springtime will grow  
_

**_A:_**_ I am the voice of the past that will always be_

**_Y:_**_ Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

**_Y:_**_ I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

**_A:_**_ Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal  
_

**_Y:_**_ I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

**_A:_**_ I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

**_Y:_**_ I am the voice that always is calling you_

**_A:_**_ I am the voice_

_**Y:**__I am the voice of the past that will always be_

**_A:_**_ I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

**_Y:_**_ I am the voice of the future_

**_Y:_**_ I am the voice, I am the voice_

**_Y: _**_I am the voice, I am the voice_

Ahanna was snapped out her thoughts.

"What?" she snapped on Gimli who had shaken her. Gimli grumbled and said 'look up' and Ahanna did. Her eyes widened. She looked upon the giant statues.

She heard Aragorn say "The Argonath." Ahanna let her eyes soak in the astounding stautes.

~ A couple hours later~

Ahanna's P.O.V

We stopped by the waterfall.

"We cross the lake by nightfall." Aragorn said. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes? Just the simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see!" Gimli said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm going to go get some wood." I muttered to no one.

* * *

_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

"Listen, my child," you say to me

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

I sang as I carried the sticks in my hand back to camp. I stopped right in my tracks when I heard raised voices.

"THEY WILL FIND YOU! THEY WILL TAKE THE RING! YOU WILL BETRAY US!" I heard. I knew that voice.

Boromir.

_'Not good' _I thought. I dropped the sticks on the ground and let my feet run towards the voices. My wolf eyes saw Boromir trying the get the ring.

I ran faster. I jumped on a log making me go higher into the air and transformed in my other side. I leaped on to Boromir and let out a roar. I turned my head to Frodo

"Go" I said and Frodo did. I growled at Boromir.

"Ahanna" He said. Something changed in him, but I didn't let that get to me.

"Please it's me" Boromir. I slowly got off of him.

"Where is Frodo? I am sorry Frodo!" He began. I sighed '_bipolar much?'_

"He's gone. I told him to" I said. My ears picked up metallic noise and swords crashing.

_"Find the Halfling!" _ I heard.

"Boromir the Uruk hai!" I said. We both ran off towards the battle. Since I was in wolf form, I could run faster. I came in view of the disgusting things and quickly charged at them. I ran into five of the uruk hai. I quickly killed them. I saw Legolas and Gimli come in view while fighting them.

There was an uruk ai aiming for Aragorn. Before I could get him, an arrow pierced into him.

"Hey that I was mine!" I shouted at Legolas. He looked at me "Ahanna?"

"No it just an ordinary wolf talking, duh it's me!" I said to him while killing more uruks.

Then I heard it. A horn

"The horn of Gondor!" said Legolas. Boromir was in danger. Without thinking I ran off. I past Aragorn and gained more speed.

"Boromir!" I shouted. I saw him protecting Merry and Pippin. I looked on top where I saw another Uruk Hai with a bow and arrow aiming at Boromir.

"Oh HELL NO" I gritted through my teeth. I leaped off and hit the Uruk before he let go of the arrow. We rolled down the hill. I bit his neck. '_try aiming for his weak spots' _I told my self

I bit into him again trying to shred him into pieces. All of a sudden I felt pain into my stomach. The stupid Uruk had managed to get a knife and stabbed me. Well I'm not that weak. I took my claws and dug into him. When he finally stopped moving, I rolled over on to my furry back. I transformed back into my normal self and pulled the knife out.

I leaned on a tree while I got up. Boromir rushed to me.

"What were you thinking?!" Boromir said

"He was going to kill you and you expect me to do nothing? I think not" I said. next thing you know I pulled into a bear hug.

"Ok now Boromir let's not get mushy" I barely said into his chest.

"Thank you. I am forever in your debt" He said. I just nodded.

"We need to get you healed. Aragorn!" he called.

"No" I said. "I heal better than humans"

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came into view. They came rushing into me. Aragorn tried to heal me.

"No, just leave me here for two hours, I'll heal. Trust me. Then I will catch up with you." I said

"Are you sure?" They asked

"Positive, I will probably come in a few hours" I said leaning back on a tree.

They left me with some water, lembas, and a blanket. I closed my eyes trying to get some rest before I was off.

* * *

ok so this chapter was ok for me. i wasn't really into it, so it might not be good. i really enjoyed writing her memories. i might be doing that more often.

the song is "The Voice" ~ by Celtic Woman

ok so Borormir didn't die! i just couldn't i love him to much! anyways should i let Haldir die or not? please tell me your opinions.

REVIEW!


	17. Two Towers: a mending heart

Updated. ok so sorry i didn't update quickly. I am terribly sick. like horribly. i feel like i am going to die. so it took awhile. Anyways since this is a two towers i have a name for it.

TWO TOWERS: A MENDING HEART

* * *

Chapter 17: two towers A mending heart

It was a few hours before my wound got fully healed. As I sat there, my mind was mostly on Merry and Pippin. Were they alive? Did they get injured? I was really hoped they wouldn't get hurt. They were the only people in the fellowship I actually liked, beside Gandalf. When it was time to go, I wrapped the lembas Aragorn gave me. I didn't even touch it. I was never really a fan of 'all vegetables no meat' type of food. It was dusk and I decided not to wait until tomorrow morning. I transformed into a wolf knowing that as a wolf I had a sensitive nose. I could easily catch their scent especially if they haven't washed since Lorien.

* * *

I ran all night and day without taking a rest. Only to stop to eat whatever rabbit or animal I could catch. As I got closer I could make out their figures over the horizon. The wind blasted into my face as I ran fast and faster. I stopped when I saw them.

"Surprise!" I shouted to them "What's with the swords" seeing that they had unsheathed their swords.

"We had thought you were an enemy."Aragorn said.

"Well it's just me." I said

"You caught up quickly, lad" Gimli said. I showed my razor sharp wolf teeth as I smirked.

"It's not that hard following four males who haven't took a bath since ever." I said in a teasing voice leaving out the fact how much I wanted Merry and Pippin back. Boromir patted me on my back while Gimli chuckled.

"We should be moving on" Aragorn said a serious tone.

"I agree, the quicker we find the hobbits, the happier I'll be." I said.

We ran for a long time until Aragorn stopped us. That's when I heard it; hoof beats, which meant horses.

"Aragorn" I said as a warning. He nodded to me as an understanding. We quickly hid behind large rocks. The hoof beats grew louder and a large group of men riding on horses past us.

"Who are they" I whispered to Boromir.

"They are the Rohirrim." Boromir replied back. Aragorn walked up and yelled

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark!" Aragorn shouted. All of a sudden the men turned around on their horses and surrounded us. Boromir pushed me hiding them from their view. I couldn't see what was happing due to Boromir being so tall, but I could still hear them.

"What business does do two men, an elf, and a dwarf has in Riddermark, speak quickly!" I hear a manly voice say.

"Give me your name horse master and I will give you mine." I heard Gimli say. I inwardly chuckled _'Yeah Gimli.' _I thought_. _

"I would cut off your head dwarf, if it stood a little higher from the ground." I heard the man say. Before I could defend Gimli, Legolas cut in.

"You would die before your stroke fell." The elf said. '_YEAH go legolas' _wait what, was I cheering an elf? No way. This fellowship was really getting to me. Then I realized the spears had gotten closer.

"I swear if that spear touches me, you will not live to see the next day" I sneered at the man. I felt a hand on my shoulder and to see it was Aragorn's hand. It gave me a warning look, which I choose to ignore.

"What is this, a mere child with a group of men?" Said the men.

"What's this stupid looking man pointing out the obvious." I said back. He narrowed his eyes at me

"Watch your tongue child " he said right back. '_Oh game on'_ I thought. I was right to say something back before Aragorn interrupted me.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn; this is Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir of Gondor and Legolas of the woodland realm." Aragorn said. "_way to leave me out' _I thought.

"and who it this" the man said pointing to me.

"This" Boromir said wrapping an arm around my shoulder "is Ahanna."

"Thanks Boromir" I mumbled trying to get out of his reach.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king" Aragorn spoke again.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friends from foe." The man said while taking his helmet off. "Not even from his own kin. Saruman poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company, who are loyal to Rohan for that we were banished," he spoke. Then he looked directly at me Legolas and me. "The white wizard is cunning. He walks there and here they say. Is an old man hooded and cloaked a nd everywhere his spies past our nets." I growled at him. How dare he say I was a spy.

"We are no spies, we track a part of Uruk hai westward across the plain. They have captured two of our friend's captive" Aragorn said.

"The Uruks were destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The Rohirrim man said.

"They're two hobbits, did you see two hobbits?!" Gimli said.

"They would be only children to your eyes." Aragorn said.

"We left none alive, we piled the carcasses and burned them" The man said.

My breathing hitched. They had to be alive. They couldn't be dead. They were too innocent.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" I shouted at them man "How could you! They were to innocent, hell; they didn't even do anything to you! Your murders!" if it wasn't for Boromir, I would have attacked them.

He looked almost guilty. "I am sorry"

"Well sorry isn't going to bring them back!" I shouted. He frowned then whistled.

"Hasufel, Arod, Brego." He said and just then three horses came into view. "May these horses have a better fortune then there masters. Fare well." He then mounted his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust a hope. It is forsaken in these lands. WE RIDE NORTH!" And just left. How could he just leave and killing our friends. I wanted to rip his throat out just not.

"Ahanna come," Boromir said reaching his hand to me so I can get on the horse. I looked at him if he was crazy.

"First rule of me Boromir, I will never ever ride a horse in my life." I said changing into a wolf. He just nodded. As we rode towards the Uruks, the stench was unbearable. Aragorn, Legolas,Boromir and Gimli hopped off their horses. I looked at the pile of carcasses and my heart broke. I heard Legolas say a prayer in elvish. I looked down and whimpered. Boromir hand put hand on my head which I let him did. I was in no mood of fighting.

Aragorn let a cry of anguish and kicked a Uruk helmet. Then I heard him say

" A hobbit lay here, and another." My head went straight up hearing that.

"They crawled. Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut." He kept going. Could they still be alive? We followed him as he kept talking.

"They were followed. Tracks lead away from the battle…into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn said. I looked up to see a dark, creepy forest. I knew this place. I've been here before. I've traveled into Fangorn forest, but never too deep.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli said with dread. I shiver went through my spine. If the hobbits went in there, that meant we had to.

* * *

PLEASE check out my profile. I had made a new story for THE HOBBIT. please check it out, i would love to know if i should continue it or not. just a prologue.

QUESTION: should I let Haldir die or not? Please answer in a review, or PM

Live: 2 Die: 0

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18!

* * *

Chapter 18

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said to them.

"Laddie this is Fangorn Forest, there is evil in there that should not be spoken of." Gimli said. I scoffed at him.

"Merry and Pippin could be facing that evil right now, we need to go in." I said.

"Ahanna's right, Merry and Pippin's lives are in our hands, we need to get in." Aragorn said and went in Fangorn.

"Yes, and I second that!" I said before following Aragorn. The rest caught up to us. I scrunched my face in disgust as I saw Gimli taste something black on a leaf. Gimli spat it out the instance he tasted it.

"Orc blood." Gimli said. We followed a stream. Aragorn stopped and crouched down.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said. I raise my brows in confusion.

"The air is so close in here" Gimli said. I saw Legolas look around.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of anger… and memory." Legolas said.

"I heard that Elves could talk to trees, but never believed it." I said to him. Then we heard moans and groans. I knew they were the trees. Gimli brought up his axe and looked around.

"The trees." I whispered to Boromir who had come up beside me.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just said that." I muttered. Aragorn looked at Gimli.

"Gimli." Aragorn whispered to him. "Lower your axe."

Gimli cautiously lowered his weapon down. I saw Legolas walked ahead.

"**Aragorn, something's out there." ** Legolas said to Aragorn in elvish. Aragorn approached Legolas.

"**what do you see?" ** Aragorn said to Legolas.

"What are they saying?" Boromir said in confusion. "Can't they just in common tongue." I smirked at him.

"Legolas is saying something is out there and Aragorn is questioning what." I told Boromir.

"You can understand elvish?" Gimli grunted. I nodded.

"My mother thought it would be helpful to learn elvish, Radagast taught me. I guess my mother was right." I shrugged.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas said in common tongue. We are grew stiff hearing that. I slowly unsheathed my sword. Aragorn looked at all of us while unsheathing his own.

"Do not let him speak." Aragorn whispered to us. "He will cast put a spell on us." Legolas drew his bow and arrow, Gimli his axe, and Boromir his sword.

"We must be quick." Aragorn said and all at once we turned around. The light was blinding, but Legolas still managed to aim his arrow at him and Gimli threw is axe.

"Ow" I said dropping my sword, as I felt my sword heat up.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits" The wizard said. I growled at him.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn said to him.

They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard said. I took a breath in. I swear that wizard better not of hurt them.

"Who are you? Show yourself" Commanded Aragorn. The light faded revealing not Saruman, but…..Gandalf. My eyes widened. My whole body in shock. Aragorn was the first to speak.

"It cannot be." Aragorn breathed.

"You fell." Aragorn said still in disbelief.

"Through fire…and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak…I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy…and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me…and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead…and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf" I whispered. Gandalf looked at me.

"Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me." He said. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiled. Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf said who has started walking.

"I think I like that, Gandalf the White. It has a nice ring to it, not that Gandalf the Grey didn't either." I said to walking next to him. Gandalf turned his head to me and smiled.

"I see you have chosen to join the fellowship." Gandalf said. I nodded.

"Someone did say to me that perhaps coming with you guys will be change of good." I said remembering his words that Gandalf spoke to me. Gandalf smile widened.

"Gandalf where are Merry and Pippin? Are they safe? Did they get hurt?" Said to Gandalf.

"Do not fret young child. Merry and Pippin are safe and unhurt. I have entrusted them with some dear friends of mine." Gandalf said as we walked out of Fangorn. Gandalf looked out to the field and whistled and a white horse came into view.

"That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers" Gandalf said while petting Shadowfax.

"Where are we going?" I asked Gandalf.

"Edoras." Gandalf simply replied.

"Will you ride with me Ahanna?" Boromir asked sitting on a horse.

"Umm. I prefer not to." I said changing into my wolf form.

"Lads got a fear of horses." Gimli chuckled.

"Don't make me bite off your head and last time I checked you weren't good with horses and that is why you have to ride with Legolas" I said to him. Gimli grunted. I chuckled and started to run.

* * *

ok to be blunt, i really did not like this scene . I think I'm getting writes block. i just managed to write this chapy.

QUESTION: should haldir die? LIVE:6 Die:0

Please check my Hobbit story i just made. tell me how you guys think of it.

REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19...

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND IF YOU DIDN'T, THANK YOU FOR SIMPLY JUST READING, FOLLOWING, OR EVEN PUT MY STORIES ON YOUR FAVORITE LIST.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan…whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf spoke as we came in to view of the Rohirrim city.

"Ahanna, you will have to change back in to your regular form. If Saruman finds out your true form, we won't know what he will tell to the dark lord." Gandalf said speaking directly to me. I nodded and changed back.

"Wait that means I have to ride on that thing." I said pointing to Boromir's horse. Gandalf gave me a look. I groaned.

"Fine" I said. Boromir helped me get behind him. I quickly grabbed his stomach.

"If I fall Boromir, I'm going to blame this all on you." I told Boromir holding on to him with my life.

"Be careful of what you say, do not look for welcome here." Gandalf warned. The horses ushered forward, which caught me by surprise. As we rode forward, a flag landed on to the ground just before us. I observed this glum place as we rode towards the king. Everyone here had no smiles on their face. Each one their faces were full of sadness, grief, and sorrow. They even wore dull and sad clothes. They villagers looked at us as we past them.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said.

"Agreed" I muttered.

We dismounted our horses and reached on top of the stairs. The doors opened revealing Théoden's guards coming to stop us.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame…. by order of Grima Wormtongue." The head guard said to us. Gandalf nodded to us to hand over our weapons. So one by one we gave our weapons to the guards. I handed over my sword and my dagger that was armed at my waist. The guard looked at me.

"That is all" I said to him, not giving him the dagger hidden in my boots. The head guard looked at Gandalf.

"Your staff." He said.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick." Gandalf said. Legolas took Gandalf's arm in his. When the head guard was not looking, Gandalf sent a wink towards Aragorn. I smiled at him. Was the guard that stupid? We walked in the halls of Théoden. The guard bowed before his king. The door slammed shut causing me to flinch. I looked at Boromir who just nodded at me in reassured. I could see and smell men walking on the sidelines with us. Gandalf spoke out loud.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late…Théoden King." I saw someone lean over him and said something into the king's ear. The frail king opened his mouth.

"Why should I welcome you…Gandalf Storm crow." The king said. The man aside him came forward and spoke.

"Late is the hour…in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lath spell I name you. Ill news is an ill guest." He spoke.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf said putting his staff in the man's face.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff." The man said. The men who were hidden in the shadows charged at us. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli fought them by hand. Being me, I was not going to let them have them all of the fun. I saw one sneaking behind Gimli and lunged at him and punched him straight in the face.

"Stupid child!" He hissed at me while grabbing his nose. I smirked at him. He lunged at me, but I was ready to attack, but Boromir got in the way and punched him.

"Hey! That one was mine!" I said to Boromir. Boromir turned to me and made me point my attention to Gandalf.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf spoke while pointing his staff forward, slamming the king back against his throne. I saw Gandalf's grey cloak on the ground meaning Gandalf revealed his true self.

"If I go, Théoden dies." Saruman snarled and slammed back into the chair one more.

"You did not kill me…you will not kill him." Gandalf said to Saruman.

"Rohan is mine." Said Saruman.

"Be gone!" Gandalf said slamming his staff at Théoden. Théoden went backwards in his chair and slumped down. A woman rushed towards him and lifted him. Everyone could see the change going towards him as Saruman left him. He began changing. His old frail self turned ito a much younger version.

"I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn." Breathed the king.

* * *

Check out my other hobbit fan fic guys!

Bonus Question: Should I let Haldir live or die? Live: 6 Die: 1

Review Guys


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for all those followers and the favorites

**special thanks to the reviews: guest, and saren-dipety,**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Gandalf?" The king spoke.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said to Théoden. The king rose to his feet with the women I could only guess was Eowyn.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden said while examining at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said. A guard went up to Théoden and handed his king his sword. The king slowly and shakily unsheathed his weapon. I saw that the king look, no glared at Wormtonue who was on the floor. As if the guards had read there king's mind, Wormtongue was thrown outside down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I saw Boromir give me a disapproving look.

"What? The guy deserves that." I said to Boromir. As Wormtonue had stopped rolling from the fall, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I've only ever served you, my lord." Wormtongue said as Théoden slowly trudged down the stairs.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden spoke angrily.

"Send me not from your sight." Wormtonue pleaded. Théoden growled and raised his sword ready to kill that bastard off. Théoden brought his sword down only to be stopped by Aragorn.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn said trying to convince Théoden not to kill him. I frowned.

"Leave it to Aragorn to ruin all of the fun." I mumbled under my breathe. I was really hoping to see him killed, if not at least punished. Not that I'm a heartless person, but Wormtonue deserves punishment for everything he has done to Rohan. Wormtongue on the other hand had other plans. He took this as an advantage and quickly left on a black stallion not wanting to die.

"Hail Théoden King!"

I saw everyone starting to kneel down before their rightful king, even Aragorn bowed before him. Then Théoden started to look around. His eyes stopped at his halls.

""Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

Nú on théostrum licgeth Théodred se léofa  
hæ´letha holdost.  
ne sceal hearpan sweg wigend weccean;  
The sound of the harp shall not wake the warrior;

ne winfæ´t gylden guma sceal healdan,  
ne god hafoc geond sæ´l swingan,  
ne se swifta mearh burhstede beatan.  
Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
on Meduselde thæt he ma no wære  
his dryhtne dyrest and maga deorost.

Eowyn finished her lament and once again the air was filled with the sound of weeping. After the funeral I was led down to my chambers. An elderly woman instructed that they was a hot bath and some clean clothing for me . I saw that she was examining me. She had a look of disgust seeing that I was dressed in men clothing. I had the urge to roll my eyes at her. When she left, I stripped down and entered the bathtub. The hot water was relaxing. After scrubbing and rinsing off, I wrapped a towel around myself. After I got dressed, I took the time to observe myself in the mirror.

My brown hair had grown a few inches longer and I didn't fail to notice that I had also had grown a few inches taller. My arms and legs were probably mostly muscles from this long journey. A yawn escaped my lips. Then I realized how long it has been since I had to sleep. I crawled into the soft sheets and slowly closed my eyes.

_*dream starting*_

_"Good try, now this time try to hit the center sweetie." Yvette said to her young child. Young Ahanna groaned. Yvette was trying to teach Ahanna how to shoot a bow and so far Ahanna has been failing. Even spending hours at it, Yvette was patient with her child. When finally Ahanna had the center._

_"I did it!" squealed little Ahanna. Ahanna jumped up and down. Yvette laughed._

_"God job my sweet, now come on let's eat. I don't think Radagast would appreciate if we were late."Yvette said. Ahanna nodded and grabbed hold of her mother's hand._

_ *dream ended*_

I woke up to a knock on the door and groaned.

"Who is it?" I said while burying my face in my pillow. The door opened revealing Boromir who was now in clean clothes.

"Boromir, is there a reason why you're disturbing me?" I asked him.

"Come on, they are serving food. You'll be complaining later, when all of the food is gone." Boromir said. I just groaned in response.

"Ahanna, don't make me drag you out of the bed." Boromir threatened. I looked at him skeptically.

"you wouldn't "Isaid. He raised a brow.

"I wouldn't?" He said trying to mock me. I frowned as he got closer to me.

"Don't you dare touch me." I said trying to sound dangerous. Boromir just smirked. I screamed as he lifted me up into the air.

"Boromir! Let me go!" I wailed at him.

"So you will come?" Boromir said.

"Yes! I promise. Just let me go!" I said to him. Boromir finally let me go. Boromir laughed at me, while I just glared at him.

"I'll get you back." I said to him.

* * *

When we reached the main hall, Aragorn and Théoden were having a heated discussion

"When last I looked…Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden said. the air was filled with tension until Gandalf spoke

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf said. I looked over at the king.

"We ride to Helms Deep.

* * *

_Sorry I didn't update on Saturday. I was busy...at the mall. Anyways thanks again for the favorites, followers, and reviews!_

_Bonus question: Should Haldir die or not?_

_Live: 7 die:1_

**_Also I wrote a hobbit fanfic, so please check that out on my profile!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Thank to all of those favorites, follwers and especially the reviews. I recommend checking out my other story for the hobbit, it would mean alot to me.

A/N: IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED OUT THE PICTURES FOR THIS STORY, I HAVE UPLOADED THEM ON MY PROFILE!

* * *

Ahanna could not stop the smile creeping across her face. There she was inside the horse stables observing Aragorn and Eowyn from afar. She just witnessed Aragorn calming down a rogue horse and now she was watching Eowyn trying to flirt with Aragorn. It was obvious that Eowyn had feelings towards the ranger of the north; she didn't quite hide it well to Ahanna's eyes. Ahanna was never the person who believed in the fairy tale stories of princesses finding her "true love" nor will she ever be. Normally she would laugh at the hopeless romantics but she couldn't bring herself to this one. Aragorn with a shield maiden wasn't too hard to imagine, in fact that's what Ahanna would think that Eowyn was the type of girl Aragorn would go for. The couple didn't even see Ahanna watching them. Ahanna was so observed into watching Aragorn and Eowyn; she didn't even notice someone come behind her.

"Spying aren't we?" Boromir questioned. Ahanna quickly turned around.

"What, no!" Ahanna said too quickly. Thinking of a way to get out of this problem, she said "I'm going to go pack."

Boromir raised a brow, but didn't question it further.

"Better hurry up then, we leave soon." Boromir said and with that she left the stables.

* * *

**I just wanted to post this chapter so Ahanna could know about Aragorn's background about him being king and all. I also wanted to show how Ahanna is getting attached to the fellowship. Hope I'm doing a good job. Its pretty short, so sorry. **

_A/N: I won't be updating in awhile. I've been pretty busy, but I already started writing the next chapter. So give it a few weeks. Lots of love and Don't Forget To Review!_


End file.
